ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoda: The Jedi Master
Yoda: The Jedi Master, is a Star Wars film, releasing in March 2021. It centres around Yoda journey to becoming a jedi. The deutragonist of the film, is Yoda's master Gin-Lan. The main antagonist of the film is sith lord, Darth Kalius. It is the first film in the Yoda Chronicles. Story Breakdown Yoda is an orphan who is taken in by jedi master Gin-Lan. This takes about five minutes of the film, then the opening crawl starts 2 seconds later. The screen then shows the words ten years later... 10 ships are the shown, zooming down out of the clouds towards a small village in the desert, mirroring the beginning of The Force Awakens. A sith apprentice, Darth Felina, or Lady Storm, steps out of one of the ships. She orders her droids to find any with the force, and bring them to her. All the force sensitive in the town are brought to her, and she kills them all. The rest of the people are then killed by the droids. She enters her space ship and contacts her master, Darth Kalius. She tells him that she executed all force sensitive in the town. Kalius asks if she found one to take as an apprentice. She says no. "Return to the base." orders Kalius. Back at the base he calls his servant, escaped criminal genius, Rex Falko. He asks if he has finished the weapon that he was ordered to make. Falko says that he is still putting the finishing touches onto it, but Kalius tells him that the deadline is tomorrow, and hangs up. Meanwhile, Yoda is no longer a padwan, but an apprentice. Gin insists that he is ready to take an apprentice of his own, but the grandmaster, Master Toor refuse. But he tells Gin that he should send Yoda on a very important mission, and if he succeeds, he will be allowed to take an apprentice. Meanwhile, Darth Kalius explains to his apprentice, Lady Storm his plan to rule the galaxy. He tells her that with his army of droids, created by Rex Falko he will kill all the jedi. He then sends Lady Storm to assassinate members of the jedi council with the army. He orders her to leave in 2 hours. Yoda sets off on his mission, which is to find out Kalius's plans. Meanwhile, in Toor's bedroom, he contacts a bounty hunter named Yali Seed to kill Yoda, because he knows that Yoda is ready, but he fears that he is more powerful than him, and doesn't want him to takeover the role as Grandmaster jedi. Yoda rides in a small ship towards the planet on which Kalius's base is. He suddenly finds that someone is perusing him. Quickly, he dives, and hides behind a large rock. Yali Seed leaps onto the top of the rock and fires at Yoda. Yoda disables him easily using the force, but the hunter still lives, and lies on the ground, groaning. Yoda enters the building, and destroys some security droids, but they set off the alarm. A pack of dog like droids attack him, along with Lady Storm, who was alerted of his presence by her master, and they and take him captive due to the robots being stuck to the ground by super strong magnets, and Lady Storm being extremely powerful. He is taken to Kalius, who casually explains his plan, and tortures Yoda with the force. Then he instructs Lady Storm to attack the jedi council with her best droids. This reveals that Yoda's friends are in danger, which gives Yoda the strength to break free, and hurl Darth Kalius into the wall of the room. He runs through the base, perused by droids. Yali attacks him, but this time, Yoda runs him through with a light saber, and hurls him into the droids. A powerful blast hurls Yoda into a long, deep hole, which is running on the side of the corridor, and he drops light saber onto the floor, out of his reach. Falko reveals himself, and Kalius catches up. Falko calls his weapon then force hammer, because the powerful blasts are created by a force crystal. Kalius allows Falko to use the weapon to kill Yoda by slamming him into the wall of the hole, and letting him fall. Quickly, Yoda summons his light saber, uses the force to leap up, and smash the force hammer, creating a blast, which hurls Yoda into Darth Kalius, and knocking Falko into the pit to his death. Yoda runs outside, and jumps into his plane, but just as he shuts the lid, it is thrown around. Yoda spots Darth Kalius through the window, and fires at him. Kalius uses the force to move the shots away from himself and into the rock. Kalius prepares to kill Yoda, but Yoda fires one last shot, which Kalius can't stop in time, and it splits his head open. Yoda then sores home to join the battle to help his friends. Lady Storm has invaded the jedi council, and is killing guards, and some jedi. Toor rushes into his bedroom, desperately calling Yali to kill Yoda quickly, not knowing he was dead. Gin discovers this, and shoots in the head, but Toor, deflects with his light saber, and Gin does the same, but, using the force, Toor moves in away from himself. The two rush up onto the open air floor, with not a very large barrier. Toor states that he is not evil, for he is a jedi, but Gin says that he doesn't deserve that title, snatches his light saber, and cuts off Toor's hands. He screams in agony, and Gin punches him in the face. Toor screams in agony, stumbles backwars, and falls off the side of the tower, to his death. Yoda arrives, and the jedi win the battle, but Lady Storm escapes. Yoda is made grandmaster jedi for winning the battle for them and killing Kalius, but doesn't take an apprentice. Cast Yoda: Frank Oz. Gin-Lan: Johnny Depp. Master Toor: Chay Keating. Lady Storm: Scarlet Johnson. Darth Kalius: Lawrence Makoare. Yali Seed: Temuera Morrison. Rex Falko: Hugh Jackman. Supporting cast: Simon Baker, Guy Pierce, David Wenham, Ed Oxenbould, other actors to be credited in movie. Trivia * It will be the shortest Star Wars movie ever with a running time of 1 hour and 55 minuets. * Despite being the main antagonist, Kalius only has 20 minutes screen time. Also, Lady Storm and Toor are the secondary antagonists, because Lady Storm has bigger plans than Toor, but Toor is much more dangerous. It is also a debate about who is the tertiary antagonist, and who is a major antagonist. Some would argue that Rex Falko is a major antagonist, making Yali the tertiary antagonist, but that statement is false. * This is the first Star Wars film made with Warner Brothers. Category:Star Wars Category:Movies Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Films Category:PG Category:Rated PG movies Category:PG-Rated films Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spinoffs Category:Prequel Category:Disney films Category:Prequel films Category:Prequels Category:Live Action Category:Live-action films Category:Live-Action Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:2021 Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Star Wars Saga Category:Star Wars Series Category:Animation Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:War Category:2021 films Category:Family